Code Xana Episode 17: Prank
by James the Lesser
Summary: When the writing on the wall points to our heroes who is to blame?  Mishief Ark?  Or maybe a mad Skitz?  Or a Super Powerful Virus looking to Control The WORLD!


**Code Xana Episode 17: Prank**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonsoop Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-16**

There is a knock at the door of Krieger's and Ark's dorm room. Krieger wakes up and yawns. He rubs the sleep from his eyes and answers the door. "Jim?"

"How stupid are you?" Jim has his arms crossed across his chest and stares at Krieger.

"What?" Krieger is too tired to understand what is going on.

"You may 'rock' Krieger but you will be stuck in detention for a week for this act of vandalism."

"I didn't do anything." Krieger yawns. "Let me get changed ok Jim?"

"I'll wait." Krieger closes the door.

"Krieger what did you do?" Ark yawns as he sits up in bed.

"Turn around man." Ark does and Krieger changes. "I didn't do anything. I bet this is another attempt by Ms. Delmas to get me in trouble." Krieger opens the door. "So what is it that I did?"

"You spray painted _Krieger Rocks_ on the side of the gym. Don't act like you didn't know or weren't expecting this."

"Jim, you know me, am I that stupid?" Jim had already asked Krieger how stupid he was but Jim knew Krieger wasn't.

"Don't turn this around. That's what you want us to think. No one would be stupid enough to write there own name and that's why it's a perfect cover." Jim had dealt with Jeremie and Ulrich spray painting before and figured Krieger got the idea from there. Although when Jeremie and Ulrich did it he liked it, King Jim.

"What?" Krieger is still tired and even if he wasn't the logic Jim was using didn't make sense. Jim leads Krieger to Ms. Delmas's office.

"Young man, give me one reason why I shouldn't suspend you this instant!"

"I didn't do it and its obvious I didn't do it." Krieger wants to say more but figures she wouldn't really suspend him, maybe.

"Two weeks of detention and if you do one more thing I'll suspend you for a month! Before you go to detention I want you to scrub the paint off! No help from your friends, or Jim."

"Ms. Delmas I wouldn't…" Ms. Delmas cuts Jim off.

"You're always going easy on the students so don't tell me you wouldn't help the little brat!" Ms. Delmas looks at Krieger. "Go, now." Krieger leaves followed by Jim.

"Jim I swear I didn't do it, I swear on, um, my great grandfather's grave I didn't do it."

"Maybe, thinking about it, Ark would probably find this funny." Jim and Krieger walk to an old run down shed. Jim unlocks the door and has Krieger wait outside as he gets cleaning supplies. "If you really didn't do this I'd get back at Ark for this. If you let him get away with this he might do something else. Prankster better realize that Ms. Delmas is strict when it comes to rules and won't be easy on any of you."

"I'll think of something to get back at Ark with." Jim leads Krieger to the vandalism on the side of the wall. "Jim, how did I do that?" The tallest part of the paint was over three meters high.

"Uh, you took a ladder from the garden shed."

"You just had to unlock it so how did I get a ladder out and how am I supposed to clean it?" Krieger is rather impressed with Ark. If this was his work he did a good job of it.

"Well, I'll get you a ladder while you work on the bottom part." Jim walks back to the garden shed while Krieger sprays the wall with a bottle of cleaner and starts to scrub with a sponge.

After cleaning the wall Krieger has to go to class. He sits down after being lead in by Jim. He sits in a seat behind Ark who is sitting next to Mira while Skitz and Sanne sit next to each other. While the class continues he leans forward. "Nice job Ark but I'll get you back."

"What?" Ark leans back in his chair. "What are you talking about?"

"The spray painting you did on the side of the gym. How did you get a ladder out to do the top part?"

"Krieger I didn't do anything." Ark goes back to the table.

"Liar." Krieger thinks about how to get back at Ark when Jim returns to the class.

"Ark, Sanne, you're going to the Principal's Office." He has an angry look on his face. Ark and Sanne don't know what is going on but go over to Jim and leave the classroom. "What is wrong with you? First Krieger now you two."

"What did we do?" Sanne is confused, as is Ark.

"How could you do it Sanne? Ark I understand but you? And the symbol, what if Ms. Delmas…" Jim stops. He was worried that Ms. Delmas might remember something if she saw the Xana Symbol Sanne had painted with pink paint. But these two didn't know the stories were real. "What if Ms. Delmas decides to expel all of you?"

"Expel us for what?!" Sanne doesn't like that Jim seems not angry but upset that she would do something. He might not be her real grandfather but she loved him and didn't want him disappointed with her.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Just because I am working here doesn't mean you can get away with this kind of stuff!" Ms. Delmas was hard to deal with already but these teens were making it harder then it had to be.

"But I didn't do anything!"

"Neither did I, I was sleeping all night and at breakfast then lunch."

"It's the same excuse Krieger gave. Are you trying to make me believe someone is out to get you?" Ark and Sanne look at each other, yes, there was. "Only Skitz seemed to be sleeping last night." Jim had looked for any other vandalism after he found Sanne's and Ark's and found none.

"Wait, only my sister didn't do it?" Ark turns to Sanne. "She must be really mad at us to do this."

"You really think Skitz did this?" Jim leads them to Ms. Delmas's office.

"You two, detention for a month and if you do anything during that time I'll expel you! Get them out of here Jim why did you even bring them here!" Ms. Delmas was trying to deal with a bad headache and strange emotions building up. She didn't need these trouble makers bothering her.

"You heard her, come on you two." Jim leads Ark and Sanne away from the office.

"Jim, I think we figured it out." Sanne grabs his hand. "Grandpa isn't it strange that out of all of us only Skitz didn't do anything? Yet I know I didn't paint anything, Ark and Krieger say they didn't do anything, put two and two together…" Sanne lets Jim figure it out.

"Skitz did it, but why?" Jim turns to Sanne. "Did you make her mad?"

"I might of," Ark rubs the back of his neck. "I missed practice to hang out with my friend Mira, a few times."

"And I yelled at her to turn her music off when I was working on, homework." Sanne almost slipped and mentioned working on the programs from the Super Computer.

"I wonder what Krieger did to make her mad." Ark is annoyed and a little jealous of his sister. She had done something that got them in trouble but it was pretty funny. It was even funnier when he sees what she painted on the wall. _Ark is Awesome!_ "Can't disagree with her there."

"I, I don't think…" When Sanne sees what she supposedly did she starts to doubt it was Skitz. A large, pink, Eye of Xana. "Jim how am I supposed to clean that off? How did Skitz even get that high off the ground to do that?"

"She took a ladder out of the garden shed. Wait here and I'll get it and the cleaning supplies." Jim was taking pity on the two since it made sense it was Skitz getting back at the others for things that made her mad.

"Ark, are you sure it's Skitz and not, Xana?" Sanne made sure Jim wasn't there to hear her. "She wouldn't risk it would she?"

"I don't know, she, would she be this mad at us?" Ark knew his sister didn't like it when he blew off practice but would Sanne yelling at Skitz for her music make her do this? "Maybe whatever Krieger did set her off." They hear a bell ring. Class was out, lunch time. Ark and Sanne start to walk away when Jim yells at them.

"Where do you think you're going!?"

"Class is over, lunch time." Ark pats his stomach.

"Go and get something then bring it here. I'll take your trays back so you can start cleaning this off." Jim was light on the two since he didn't think they really did it, anymore. The two go to lunch, get food, and start to head back when they see Skitz.

"What were you thinking Skitz? How could you paint the Eye…" Sanne stops. "How could you paint you-know-who's symbol?" Sanne's tone of voice lets Skitz know Sanne is mad at her.

"I didn't know I did." Skitz is confused by the stares she gets from Sanne and Ark as they leave the cafeteria with their trays. "Are they sneaking off…" Sanne sees Jim walking over to Sanne and Ark. "Nope, good thing to I don't think Krieger would like Ark going after Sanne." Skitz eats lunch by herself since Krieger was staying after class to catch up on what he missed.

"This ladder isn't stable, Ark, could you hold it?" Sanne was trying to scrub the top part of the Xana Symbol but the ladder kept shaking making her worried about falling.

"Sure Sanne I…" Ark grabs the bottom of the ladder and looks up to ask Sanne if this was good when he sees right up her skirt. He stares for a second before realizing what he was doing. "Sorry." He looks down immediately afterwards.

"What?" Sanne looks down and sees Ark looking down at the ground. "Why are you sorry? Did you do this and didn't want to admit it to Jim?"

"No, um, can I, uh, not hold the ladder and get back to cleaning my stuff up?"

"Jump on the bottom rung. That should plant the bottom of the ladder so it won't move around so much." Ark does then go back to the vandalism he was supposed to be cleaning up. "Wonder what he was sorry about." Sanne continues cleaning the pink Eye of Xana slowly going down the ladder as she cleans more and more.

"What's going on?" Krieger and Skitz are sitting next to each other in class. "First I get in trouble for painting stuff on the gym wall now Sanne and Ark are in trouble for it to?"

"I'm just waiting for Jim to get me and yell at me for painting something." Skitz hadn't, but according to Krieger he hadn't either. "They said I did it and were mad at me."

"Did you?" Skitz shakes her head. "Then who did this? As much as she hates us I don't think Ms. Delmas would do this." Skitz shrugs. "If this was Xana a Tower would be activated."

"I'll check Sanne's Jtop after class, while you and the others are in detention." Krieger sighs. He did not want to go to detention. He would miss his workout time and his muscles would start to hurt. His body was used to working out, using his muscles daily, not using them would cause them to ache and hurt. They sit through the rest of class leaving when the bell rings.

"I have to go to detention, if, if it is Xana come to the cafeteria and make a distraction ok?"

"Ok." Skitz heads off to the dorm room to check Sanne's Jtop while Krieger goes to the cafeteria.

"Ark what happened?" Ark won't even look at Sanne as they head to the cafeteria for detention.

"If I told you what happened you'd hurt me, so would Krieger, and Skitz, and Jim." It was an accident, he hadn't thought of it, but felt bad because of what he saw even if it was just her underwear.

"What?!" Sanne is confused even if Ark did the vandalism why would they hurt him, especially Skitz since she wasn't in detention. "Just tell me the truth did you paint those?"

"No, I didn't." Ark won't look up from the ground as they get to the cafeteria.

As the others sit in detention Skitz is even more confused. The Jtop Super Scan shows no activated Tower. "Well, maybe, he would only have to activate it long enough to paint the stuff on the walls. But why would he want us in detention?" Skitz gets her drum sticks and practice pad out and plays a little while she thinks.

"He deserved it." Mira is walking from the library back to her dorm room. She can't believe Ark would be so stupid. "Homework's done now what do I do?" She hears a rumbling noise and turns around seeing a car driving across the campus. "I don't think that's allowed." She sees a bus behind it and then a hover. "A parade?" Mira shrugs her shoulder and continues towards the dorm building.

"Not now!" Skitz was playing on her practice pad when she hears Sanne's Jtop beep. "Activated Tower, Ice Sector, I have to tell the others." She gets her phone out and calls Sanne.

"Hmpf, I knew I was right to take your phones." Ms. Li, the history teacher and right now Detention monitor pulls out Sanne's phone. "SOS XANA? What kind of code is that?" Sanne and the others in detention know exactly what that code means.

"Um, if it's from my sister it means she's sick, a virus, can I go see her?"

"Your sister? I heard of twins making a special language but how do I know it isn't SOS Get Out Of Detention?"

"SOS GOOD?" Now another phone rings, Krieger's.

"Why would she be calling your friends before calling you?"

"Um, she knew where we would be?" Ark shakes his head as he knew that was a horrible lie.

"I think not." Ms. Li closes the drawer as the phones continue to ring.

"I need to get them!" Skitz hangs up after calling all of her friends. "Probably took their phones. How are we supposed to save the world if we have to deal with school?" Skitz leaves her room and goes to the cafeteria to get her friends.

At the cafeteria Sanne hears a tapping noise on the window near her. She looks and sees Skitz. Skitz waves for her to come out and Sanne points to Ms. Li. Suddenly the window shatters! "What's going on?!" Ms. Li looks and sees Skitz. "You, you're the sister, don't run I see you!" Ms. Li yells and Skitz stops. "I'm calling Ms. Delmas and we'll see what she does to you!"

"Screw it." Ark gets up and leaps over the table. He runs for the exit. "Come on guys we have to stop Xana!" When he throws the doors open he runs the other way. A bus crashes through the doors breaking through, shattering glass and tables and chairs. Ark is knocked backwards and slams into the wall.

"Aaaa!" Ms. Li passes out from fright.

"Ark!" Krieger runs over to Ark and grabs Ark. He picks Ark up and throws him over his shoulder. "Skitz!" Skitz was too concerned with her friends to be concerned with what was coming at her.

"Out of the way!" Sanne dives and tackles Skitz to the ground. A hover hovers overhead and slams into the wall of the cafeteria. "We have to get to the Factory!"

"No need to tell me!" Krieger runs with Ark on his shoulder. Skitz and Sanne get up and start to run after Krieger when a car cuts them off.

"Keep going Krieger if we make it we will." The car charges after Sanne and Skitz as Krieger runs to the sewer entrance.

"Krieger, put me down." Ark woke up with the feeling of floating. He soon realized Krieger was carrying him.

"Ok." Krieger sets Ark down on his feet. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll live."

"Ok, head to the Factory I'm going back to help Sanne and Skitz." Krieger hadn't wanted to leave Sanne and Skitz alone but Ark was knocked out and Krieger had to help one friend before he could help the others. Krieger runs back the way he came as Ark continues on to the sewer entrance in the park.

"Sanne get out of here!" Skitz is surrounded by the hover and the car. They circle around her like sharks waiting to feast.

"I can't leave you alone!" Sanne is running away from the bus. It was bigger but it turned slower allowing Sanne to get of the way easier. As Sanne runs by Skitz the car breaks off from Skitz and goes after Sanne.

"No!" Krieger dives and knocks Sanne out of the way of the car. The car hits Krieger and he flies up into the windshield. He goes partially through it and is stuck.

"Krieger, Sanne get out of here!" Skitz knows the reason Krieger came back, protect Sanne, which he did. "If you get hurt Ark will have to go to Lyoko alone!"

"Ok, be careful!" Sanne runs away leaving two of her friends. She didn't want to but the best way to save them was to deactivate the Tower. She runs to the sewer entrance in the woods while reaching for her phone. "That's right they took our phones." She gets her Jpocket out instead. "Dante!" A screen comes up and Dante appears. "Tell Ark when he gets there to wait for me!"

"Ok, I am glad you're ok." Dante smiles at Sanne.

"Krieger's hurt and Skitz could be to." Dante's smile disappears.

"Then hurry, the activated Tower is in the Ice Sector, I will leave the Way Tower and go to another Tower closer to the activated Tower."

"Be careful Dante." Sanne puts her Jpocket away when she gets to the sewer entrance. She takes the cover off and climbs down. She jumps down the last three rungs and grabs her skateboard. She takes off down the sewer for the Factory.

"What is going on!?" Ms. Delmas had been alerted to the commotion on campus and goes over to find who was responsible. She finds Skitz being chased by a bus. "Of course she had something to do with this!"

"Skitz…" Jim sees the bus chasing after Skitz and has an even worse feeling then a person would have. "No, but, Xana is locked up. Even if, if he was free why would he go after the kids?" He gets his phone out and calls Samantha. "Samantha, there is something strange going on at the school."

"I, I felt Xana, but, how? What is going on?"

"A bus is trying to run down Skitz!" Jim starts to run over to help Skitz while talking on the phone.

"Help her! Do you know where the others are?"

"No but I won't bet against them being at the Factory."

"Help Skitz then meet me at the Factory." Samantha and Jim hang up. "They, no, we always told them as stories never as fact." Samantha gets shoes on and goes to the Hermitage's sewer entrance.

"Ok, did this before." Ark has made it to the Factory.

"Wait," Dante comes up on the monitor. "Sanne says she is coming to help."

"Sanne?" Ark has a memory come up. Him, holding the ladder while Sanne… "Is anyone else coming?"

"She said no. That Krieger was hurt and your sister could be to."

"Ok, so I just wait here?"

"Yes, for now. I will warn you when she gets here." Ark sits down on the floor as the chair was destroyed on the first encounter with Xana.

"Made it." Sanne doesn't even stop her skateboard as she gets to the Factory sewer entrance. Her skateboard goes on falling into the sewer as she climbs up the ladder. She pushes the cover off and starts to climb up when she hears the rumble of an engine. She turns and sees the car! Krieger is still in the windshield! Sanne ducks as the car goes over. The back right wheel falls into the sewer hole and Sanne is hit by it. She falls to the sewer floor as a loud crunching noise is made as the back axle of the car is ripped off when the wheel got stuck. The car continues before flying over the edge and into the Factory.

"Ark something is here." Dante brings up the security cameras and shows Ark a car turned over on the Factory floor.

"A car? I was attacked by a bus I guess Xana had more toys. Dante can you zoom in on the car?" The security zooms in and Ark sees something. "I, I think that's Krieger." He sees an arm coming out from underneath the front of the car. "I'll be right back." Ark goes to the elevator and takes it up to the Factory floor. "Krieger!" Ark runs towards the car and finds Krieger. "Oh man, Krieger, this isn't good." Ark pulls on Krieger's arm and hears a weird popping noise. "I have to go to Lyoko and deactivate the Tower so Dante can do a return to the past." Before he leaves he sees the arm move. "Krieger?"

"Help. Me." Krieger can barely get the words out.

"I, I'll try." Ark pushes on the car and it moves a little. It had landed upside down and the reinforced built frame was like a see saw. "Krieger if I get the hood off can you crawl out?"

"I think so." Krieger hears Ark climb on the car then the car moves. Ark is jumping on the other end of the car trying to get the front part off of Krieger. When Krieger feels the weight of the car come off he drags himself out from underneath with one arm. "Ark, I'm out." Krieger is having hard time breathing. Several ribs were broken, one was pressing against his left lung keeping him from breathing deeply. Ark jumps down from the car and goes to Krieger. He sees both of Krieger's legs have been crushed.

"I'm going to get you to the Scanners, sorry if this hurts." Ark grabs Krieger's arm and drags him over to the elevator.

"Sanne!" Samantha has gone through the sewers and finds Sanne at the bottom. "She's hurt, Xana hurt her." Samantha kneels down and puts her arms under Sanne and picks her up. "I can't leave you down here its dirty, that wound will get infected." Samantha looks at the head wound on the back of Sanne's head. "I'll have to tell you how stupid you are when you are awake." Samantha's concern for her flesh and blood over rides her anger at how Sanne and her friend's could let Xana out of the Super Computer. Samantha carries Sanne back towards the Hermitage since she could not carry Sanne out of the sewer by climbing up a ladder.

"Dante, Sanne isn't here, we need to get Krieger to Lyoko. I'm sending us to the Ice Sector, just give me the coordinates."

"32 South, 69 East." Ark enters the coordinates then adds twenty seconds onto the countdown so he would have time to drag Krieger over to the Scanner and get him in one. He runs to the elevator and takes it down to the Scanners. He drags Krieger over to the Scanner on the left and puts Krieger in it. He goes to the Scanner on the right and stands in it until the doors close.

"What, what's going on?" Sanne wakes up in someone's arms. "Krieger?"

"You wake up and he's the first person on your mind?" Sanne opens her eyes and sees Samantha.

"Oh, um, crap." Samantha sets Sanne onto her feet.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Sanne flinches remembering the last time Original Sanne knew. She puts her arms up.

"Don't get mad we've been handling it!" Samantha doesn't try to smack Sanne so she puts her arms down.

"Handling it? The school was attacked and Jim had to save Skitz."

"She could handle herself. Xana's weak."

"How dare you say that!? Xana had the power to kill everyone who got in his way when we locked him up how the hell can you call that weak!?"

"Because he lost power! Just wait, Sanne, and I'll show you." Calling Samantha by her real name catches Samantha off guard.

"You, damn, smarter then I thought." Samantha puts a hand on the side of Sanne's head. "You have a wound on the back of your head."

"The Scanner will heal it." Sanne reaches up and feels the sticky blood on her hair.

"I want you to scan yourself then stop this. I will call your parents and the others parents to come and fight."

"No, we can do this."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"A little before the school year started."

"And no returns have been needed?" Sanne shakes her head since she knew if she responded verbally her voice would give her away. "Not this time. Even if you didn't tell us we would know when a return was done." Samantha puts a hand on Sanne's shoulder and starts to squeeze it.

"Please, don't hate me Sanne." Sanne calls Samantha by her real name again.

"Why wouldn't I? You've unleashed Xana, you've let the threat that possessed me for over a decade out of his cage."

"You're my grandma, you, you can't hate me." Now Samantha smacks Sanne.

"I can hate you but it doesn't mean I'll stop loving you. What you and your friends have done could destroy the planet. You have brought pain, horror, death to a world you parents protected for years." Samantha has tears in her eyes as the reality hits her. "A world that is now in danger because of what you did! I could do nothing but hate you and your friends for doing that! But, I still love you. You might not understand that Sanne but know I will help you for now. I'm guessing you deactivate the Towers?"

"Well, I can, but Dante usually does it."

"Who is Dante and how does he have the ability to deactivate Towers?" Sanne and Samantha start walking back towards the sewer entrance at the Factory while Sanne explains to Samantha as best she could what was going on.

"Skitz when we get to the woods I want you to try and climb into a tree." Jim and Skitz are playing keep away with the bus. When it got to close to Skitz Jim would run after it. When it got to close to Jim Skitz would run after it. But now they are close to the woods. The bus would not be able to chase after them as they got deeper into the woods.

"I don't know if it will give me time to climb one." Skitz and Jim get to the tree line and split up. The bus charges after Skitz.

"Skitz!" Jim goes after the bus but this time it doesn't change targets.

"Damn, have to get away the hard way." Skitz runs through the woods as the bus cuts through the smaller trees. As Skitz gets deeper and deeper into the woods the trees get larger and the bus finally meets its match. It slams into a tree and crumples up. It bends and makes the bus unable to move. "Whew, now I can help the others." Skitz runs towards the sewer entrance in the woods and finds the cover already off. "Jim must be going to the Factory." Skitz climbs down and gets on her skateboard.

"Please Samantha? Let me go and help the others this time. We need to deactivate the Tower." Sanne and Samantha are waiting for the elevator to come up.

"This time. When your parents get here to clean up your mess you will be banned from this place." The elevator comes up and they get inside. They take it down and step off into the Control Room.

"Ark and Krieger must have already gone." Sanne brings up her profile and Samantha sees the profile cards.

"Is that a giant purple monkey?" Samantha points at Ark's card.

"He didn't land as a giant purple cat so he was happy." Now Samantha sees Sanne's.

"What were you thinking about when you went to Lyoko?" Samantha raises an eye brow waiting for Sanne's reply.

"What my mom looked like. I swear, I wasn't thinking about, that."

"Wanted to look good for your knight in shining armor?" Samantha points towards Krieger's profile.

"No! Krieger is just a friend." Sanne goes over to the elevator. "Tell them I'm on my way. I already set the coordinates and the auto Transfer Program is running." She pushes the button and the elevator doors close as she goes to the Scanner Room.

"Smart little girl, lets see what they've been doing." Sanne brings up the most recent documents list. "Auto Transfer, Auto Transfer, materialization, return to the past? They said they hadn't done one. How could they without us knowing?" She looks at the time date. "I know I was awake then." Samantha forgets to tell the others Sanne was going to help them as she reads through the recent programs seeing more returns.

"Something's coming!" Ark points to something virtualizing onto Lyoko. Surprisingly it is Sanne! "Oh, you made it, is my sister ok?"

"I don't know. Jim is helping her. Samantha?!" Sanne yells but her grandmother doesn't respond. "Guys, come here." She motions to them. They walk over and Sanne whispers. "Samantha and Jim know, again. We have to deactivate the Tower then launch a return before she finds out what I did." The three others nod. They take off towards the activated Tower as things on Earth get bad.

Jim has made it to the Factory but finds the last of the possessed vehicles, the hover. "Toro, toro, on guard, something like that." Jim and the hover circle each other waiting for an opening. Jim gets one when he sees Skitz climbing out of the sewer entrance behind the hover. Jim motions to Skitz to keep quiet. She motions that she is going to jump on top of the hover and Jim tries to motion not to do that but Skitz ignores him. She jumps on top of the hovers roof. The hover stops moving.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked." Suddenly the hover takes off at Jim. Jim tries to dodge it but in his old age he is not fast enough and is clipped by the hover. The hover continues and hovers off the side of the bridge. "Oh sh…" Skitz is too late to jump off. The hover is not made to hover over water and crashes into the river. When it is in the water Xana breaks the fuel cell containing the Hydrocell. The reaction with the Hydrocell fuel of the hover and the hydrogen in the water starts a reaction. "Aaaa!" Skitz screams as she is burned by the Hydrocell-Hydrogen mix. This was the downside to Hydrocell fuel it reacted violently with water. The hydrogen that made H2O mixing with Hydrocell, a manufactured fuel, was violent. "Help!" Skitz screams for help as she tries to swim to the shore.

"Skitz!" Jim hears her screams but he is injured, his leg was broken.

"There it is." The group on Lyoko sees the activated Tower, and the guards. "Two Assassins and a Mega Tank. Must be someone's birthday."

"Mine." The three look at Dante. "Would I get a cake even though it was not a happy event?" Dante's attempt at a joke doesn't work.

"It's really your birthday?" Sanne tries to remember if the date of the last attack was in the log.

"Yes, I did not tell you since as I said it was not a happy event."

"You can't help what you did, you, you were made to by Xana." Sanne and the others drop the conversation when they get to the Tower.

"Ark go after the Mega Tank I'll go after the Assassin on the right Sanne use a Scatter Shot to try and hit them then go after the Assassin on the left." Krieger goes into commander mode as he sets up the tactic in his mind. If the others did as he thought they would he could get Dante into the Tower in under a minute.

Which may be to long. Skitz can't continue swimming and falls under the surface of the burning water. "Skitz? Skitz!" Jim doesn't hear her screaming anymore. "No, she can't, she's ok she has to be." Jim starts to crawl over to the side of the bridge to see if Skitz was ok when he hears a loud rumbling noise. He turns towards the sound and sees a semi truck with a large metal tank on the back. "No, more Hydrocell, it will blow up the whole Factory!" Jim gets his cell phone out. "Samantha get to the Super Computer Room. Now!" Jim hangs up so Samantha can't argue with him. He crawls out of the way of the semi's path but knows it won't be enough. He would be caught in the blast and be killed.

"Go!" Sanne's Scattershot had done better then Krieger expected and actually destroyed an Assassin. He and Sanne quickly eliminated the other Assassin as Ark dealt with the Mega Tank. Dante runs into the Tower.

"No, Samantha," Jim gets his phone out and calls Samantha back. "I love you."

"Jim what's going on?" She can't hear a response as the rumble and roar of the semi's engine drowns it out. The semi goes over the edge of the Factory and goes to crash into the Factory floor when it freezes!

"Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "A return to the past is needed." He activates one and a white bubble comes up reversing time and blanking Samantha's and Jim's memory.

"Whoa." Skitz comes out of the return in the cafeteria. It is dark out, it must be dinner time. "Why are we back here?"

"If Xana did the paintings he won't again and if it was one of us," Sanne looks at Ark. "They will have learned their lesson."

"It wasn't me!"

"Then why have been saying sorry to me? Ever since we started cleaning the vandalism you've avoided talking to me. Heck you won't even look at me."

"Well, when, promise me that Krieger won't kill me." Sanne gets a confused look on her face. "When you asked me to hold the ladder I, uh, I looked up to ask you a question, and I, uh, sorry." Now Sanne knows why.

"Skitz I'll tell your parents you couldn't do anything to stop Krieger from killing Ark." Sanne, Skitz, and Krieger stare at Ark.

"I didn't mean to! I looked away after I realized what I was seeing." Skitz punches Ark in the arm hard. "Ow, it was an accident!"

"Why I'm sure Krieger is going to let you live, until you tell him how it looked." Skitz backs away from the table when Krieger squeezes the bottle of juice he had and the juice comes out everywhere.

"I have homework to do." Krieger gets up and walks away leaving his tray and juice mess behind.

"Maybe I was a little mean there." Skitz comes back to the table. "I'll clean it up." She stops Sanne who had started to clean it up. "Ark I could be mean to you and tell Mira what you did but you're a big cry baby when it comes to girls."

"I am not I have the soul of a sensitive artist." The tone of voice and look Ark has on his face gets the girls to laugh.

"Since I wear panties its not like he saw anything he wouldn't see when we go to swimming." Sanne chuckles. "But know I will hurt you if you ever do it and it isn't an accident."

"I know, I would never do it, on purpose. Besides you and Krieger and Skitz and Mira hurting me, well, actually, that is why I wouldn't do it on purpose." The three laugh and finish dinner.

"Stupid Ark, stupid Skitz, stupid me." Krieger knew it was a joke but it upset him. "Why am I acting like this? She wants to be just friends I have to respect that." Krieger opens his history book and starts on homework.

Dante is on Lyoko, in the Way Tower in the Forest Sector. "I should not have told them about it." He feels stupid about telling the others about his birthday. "The only reason to celebrate it is because that is the day my Father lost." He didn't deserve a birthday, he was born of evil to be evil and did evil things. He knew Sanne was trying to get him to Earth and trap Xana but he knew he'd never last on Earth. He was guilty of the murder of dozens, hundreds, including his own mother. The return to the past done by Sanne, Samantha, may have reversed that but he had still done it. This guilt ate him up on the inside and hurt him while on Lyoko, how bad would it be on Earth?


End file.
